Drunkin Mess
by Dragonar11
Summary: Sometimes having too much to drink can make you do things that make your life change for the better. My first Fanfiction go easy on me please, comment about what you think of it.


"Ah my head, how much did I drink last night." Amaila said getting up. "A lot I guess because I could have sworn I was in the grove in front of Dally's statue."

As Amaila got up out of her bed she started to feel the breeze more and more. When she looked down she realized she missing all her clothes. As she looked around she saw that they were spread out in the room all over the place like an earthquake came.

"ok I was really out of it, if I fell asleep naked." Amaila said grabbing her bath robe and some clothes from her dracer droo. "Might as well take a bath to get rid of the alcohol smell and clear my head."

As Amaila left the room something on the floor next to her bed stared to move a little. Amaila walked down to her private bath house. As she got inside she saw that Evangelyne was taking a bath already.

"Do you always use my private bath as you please?" Amaila asked eye Evangelyne.

"No but I figured you wouldn't mind this once as long as I didn't make it a habit." Eva explained.

Amaila nodded in agreement and joined her in the hot bath. The bath looked big enough for a full grown dragon. As Amaila laid in the bath relaxing a thought crossed her mind.

"Hey Eva do you remember what happed last night?" Amaila asked. "I can only remember bits and piece."

Eva then gave Amaila a funny look and replied "I was going to ask you the same thing."

"Oh great you don't remember much either." Amaila complained.

"All I remember is having a big party to celebrate us founding Dally." Eva explained. "We had a few drinks and fell asleep."

Amaila's head started to hurt like she was forgetting an important detail.

"Wait I left early because of drinking too much wine," Amaila quickly said. "But after I got back to my room it's all a blur to me, I probably fell asleep right when I hit the pillow."

Evangelyne nodded but still wondered what happened because she could have sworn someone helped her get back to her room and she knew it wasn't her, she woke up next to Dally in the middle of the grove with Adamai asleep in a bush, so who helped Amaila.

"I think I should stop drinking bamboo milk for a while." Amaila said to herself.

As Amila got to her room she opened the door to see that the room looked different from before. She then noticed that there was something blue on the floor. When she picked it up she saw that it was a blue hat that she immediately recognized as Yugo's.

"Why would his hat be in my room?" Amaila questioned herself.

She then remembered what had happed the night before.

 **Flash back of the night before**

"I got to say, have you back Dally is a really treat." Eva said blushing a little.

"She's not the only who's happy Dally," Yugo said. "I think we can all say we're happy to have the red haired warrior back among us."

"Three cheers for Dally's return." Adamai shouted.

"TO THE RED HAIRED WARRIOR." Everyone yelled hitting their mugs together.

Percedal chugged his drink quickly loving being able to drink bamboo milk again. Yugo watched as Amaila and Evangelyne took sips of their drinks so not to act like idiot Iop's.

"Here guy's let's see how much we can all take." Ruel shouted in weird voice.

"Your already drunk, what's the point in seeing who can hold the most." Amaila stated putting her mug down.

"What is the Princess scared, then how about a bet to make it more fun." Ruel said quickly trying to stand up.

"What did you have in mind old timer?" Adamai asked refill his mug.

"The last one still able to stand can give orders to the rest for the whole day tomorrow and they can't refuse." Ruel said quickly.

"I'm in." Adamai said.

"Why not, I'll try my luck." Dally agreed.

"Ok what about the rest for you than?" Ruel asked.

"I'm in, just don't cry when I win." Amaila said.

"I think I try too." Eva said.

"How about you Yugo." Ad asked.

"No thanks I think it's best that at least one person should stay sane just in case." Yugo explained declining.

Everyone then grab a mug and started drink on at a time chugging drink after drink, until only Amaila and Ruel were left. Amaila chugged her drink and slammed her mug down, Ruel then took a big gulp and chugged his then bumped loudly. Amaila then refilled her mug and Ruel's, she then smiled and chugged her drink quickly so not to feel the effects to soon. Ruel then took one sip of his drink and fell over. Amaila then stud up quickly and cheered for her victory.

"Told you I would out last all of you." Amaila shouted.

Amaila then started to wobble and fell over, a boy still sane in the head caught her.

"I think you all had way too much to drink." Yugo said looking at all the empty bottles.

"Oh Yugo could you help me get to my room." Amaila suggested trying to stay standing.

Amaila then toppled over, Yugo knew having her walk wouldn't work out well so her picked her up and cared her to her room. When he got her to her room she started to wake up. Yugo placed her on the bed, but Amaila got up and grabbed Yugo.

"Amaila you need to rest." Yugo said trying to get out of her grip.

"NO, I want you to stay with me." Amaila holding tightly so Yugo would have to stay with her.

Yugo know he wouldn't be able to get her to let go without hurting her, but with her state of mind it was best she did go on a rampage. Yugo agreed to stay with her until she fell asleep.

"Yay, I get to have Yugo all to myself." Amaila shouted.

"Amaila keep your voice down, we don't need people waking up." Yugo whispered.

Amaila then started to smile. Yugo was than surprised by what happened next, Amaila started to undress in front of him.

"Amaila you could have warned my you were going to change clothes." Yugo said turning red and closing his eyes.

Yugo turned around hoping Amaila would remember any of this. Amaila then smiled evilly and hugged Yugo from behind while her clothes were still off. Amaila then forced Yugo to turn around and look at her.

"Amaila what are you doing, I may look like a child but we're the same age." Yugo said trying no to look down.

"I know that, that's why I'm doing this." Amaila said looking Yugo in the eyes.

Amaila then kissed Yugo on the lips and forced him to the ground. As they kissed Yugo felt Amaila force something down his throat, Yugo then felt light headed. When Amaila stopped kissing him, he saw a look of happiness on her face.

"Amaila what did you put down my throat?" Yugo asked trying to force her off of him.

Amaila summoned som vines and made it harder for Yugo to get up then she said "I just gave you a little drug i keep in my room."

"What kind of drug?" Yugo asked starting to feel strange.

"The flower it comes from is called the Feelon." Amaila explained.

"Wait you mean the flower at makes anyone who smells it speak they true feeling." Yugo said quickly.

"Yap that's right." Amaila said wobbling a bit.

Yugo then tried even harder to break the vines, he didn't want to tell Amaila his feeling like this. Amaila then kissed Yugo on the lips once more and he felt all his remaining strength leave him.

 **Back to the present**

"Oh crap how could I do that to Yugo," Amaila said to herself. "How am I going to face him."

Amaila then realized the hat was still in her room,and grow even more embarrassed. Amaila walked over to the door and made sure it was locked, then went to the window and closed the blinds.

"Yugo I found your hat for you." Amaila said not turning around.

Amaila then heard the sound of something moving. she them held the hat behind herself and closed her eyes. She felt the hat get snatched away.

"You can turn around now." A voice said.

Amaila turned around to see a Eilatrope wearing nothing but shorts and a blue hat. Amaila then looked away when Yugo tried to look her in the eyes.

"So you remeber what happined." Yugo said.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry for what I did Yugo," Amiaila said. "Can you ever forgive me."

"Have a condition for you." Yugo said quickly.

Amaila know that if you wanted to keep her friendship with Yugo she had to agree no matter the condition and said "And that would be."

"First two questions," Yugo responded. "One do you remember everything about latest night including what we both said?"

Amaila then remembered everything they talked about and her face became red as a rose.

"Yes." Amaila whimpered.

"Second question why do you have that kind of flower in your room in the first place?" Yugo asked a little annoyed.

"The truth is I was going to use it on myself so that I could tell a curtain someone something that I was scared to." Amaila explained going towards the flower.

Amaila picked up the flower, but before she could do anything Yugo made a portal and took the flower away from her.

"My condition requires you to not have the flower." Yugo explained putting the flower on the bed.

"Then what do I need to do, to get your forgiveness." Amaila asked hoping it wasn't too hard a task.

Yugo then walked to Amaila and made a portal in front of her and put his head through kiss Amaila on the lips.

"You stole my lips," Yugo said. "It's only far I get to take yours the same number from you."

"So you want to kiss me the same number of times." Amaila said partially grinning.

"Is that a problem." Yugo said a little red.

Amaila then thought of what Yugo said to her last night about his feelings for her.

"I don't think I ever gave you my answer to you feeling," Amaila said turning red herself. "So before I meet your condition I would like to tell you something I wanted to tell you for a while."

Yugo then walked over to Amaila's bed moved the flower and had her seat down next to him. Yugo then kissed Amaila once more on the lips.

Once then stopped kissing Amaila said "I love you Yugo."

"I love you too Amaila." Yugo said back.

Amaila then turned red once more for she knew what she wanted to do with the one she loved. Amaila had Yugo close his eyes first, then she removed her clothes she had on and laid on top of the bed with her hands above her head.

"Yugo I don't think I'll feel like I've paid for what I've done to you with a few kisses." Amaila explained. "I won't force you this time, but."

"Amaila I just needed your permission." Yugo said opening his eyes to see a naked Sadida.

Yugo could tell that Amaila was a little scared by how her body was shaking a little, but when he looked into her eyes he saw lustful eyes wanting it more than anything in the world.

"Shall we continue where we left off, my lovely Sadida." Yugo said getting on top of Amaila.

"I would love too, my sweet Eilatrope knight." Amaila stated.

Yugo kissed Amaila on stomach and worked his way up listening to every moan Amaila made as he reached her soft lips. Yugo moved his hand over Amaila's breast and rubbed in softly and as he did so he sued his free hand to move Amaila hand to his hat. Amaila took it as a sign that Yugo wanted to Amaila what he has yet to show anyone else but his father. Amaila slid Yugo's hat off to see a pair of blue wings on top of his head. Yugo stopped kissing Amaila to see the look on her face think he would see fear, but he a saw eye of amaze.

"They look so beautiful." Amaila said running her hand through Yugo's hair.

Yugo kissed Amaila on more with more passion then before, as they kissed they became in tangled with each other body letting the day roll by as they continued from where they left off last night. But this time they were conscious of their actions and loved every moment of it.


End file.
